Talk:Endings/@comment-212.5.158.100-20181222220051
Ending 21: Cobrastan Above All On day 2, admit ONLY arstotzkan and obri passports. On day 2, a navy blue hooded guy will come. He says that he is from the Cobrastan Ministry of Admission. Admit his passport because it is legit. He will pay for the citations. On day 4, admitting Jorji's passport is a must or else the navy blue hooded guy will find out. On day 6, if done correctly, a suicide bomber will speed past the guards near the main road and kill the guards standing near the detain road (It's not Calensk if you did the previous tasks.). The suicide bomber is a person from Cobrastan On day 8, deny Corman Drex, because the hooded guy will say that EZIC has plans to destroy Cobrastan. Cobrastan does have a way to negotiate with EZIC peacefully, proving the hooded guy wrong. On day 9, the Cobri diplomat metioned on day 8 will arrive. Approve entry. On day 14, APPROVE Stepheni Graire. A linkage between Cobrastan and EZIC has been established and doing so will retrieve 10% of EZIC gift and it will be put in your savings (100 or 200 credits, depending which one you accepted) On day 16, DON'T shoot the guy who tries to climb the wall. This is Cobrastan's attempt to breach the wall. On day 19, the hooded guy tells you that Calensk is no longer working for Arstotzka. They have convinced him to join Cobrastan. Make sure to approve Jorji but first interrogate him. On day 24, Jorji is on the bulletin but he tells you that it is all a lie. Do the same as day 19. On day 27, another attack. This time, there's a slight crack in the wall. DO NOT SHOOT AT THE ATTACKERS. It is also revaled that the man in red is from Cobrastan. On day 31, if you didn't shoot the attackers in day 27, Jorji gives you 80 credits instead of the usual 40. Then the wall gets blown up by Cobrastan and EZIC during the interrogation of the 10th entrant. They give you a little more time to "rack up money". Still, it doesnt matter which side are you on. Whatever you do, hold your fire. After that, you will be congratulated for service to Cobrastan. GLORY TO COBRASTAN Ending 22: "Kolechian helper" ending On day 25, M. Vonel will arrive. If you have admitted more than 7 kolechians and NONE other people in day 24, he will come to the booth and he will say his "I think it is best if you come with me" line, then this will happen: In booth: Vonel Yesterday I found out what happened... Vonel This is unacceptable! Vonel I think it is best if you come with me! Ending: * You are under arrest for associating with Kolechians. * The penalty is death. * The execution is scheduled for the next hour because Kolechia is not tolerated in Arstotzka. * Your family will be questioned about their involvement. * Glory to Arstotzka.